Sector V
Sector V Is A Kids Next Door Sector In The Kids Next Door Organization. 6 Main Members Of Sector V live in this Treehouse. Inside Of This Treehouse, Hamsters live with Theese 6 Members Of Sector V. Hamsters Generate Power For Sector V. Sector V is built on top of Numbuh 1's house. Sector V do everything in this Beloved Treehouse. Cree also used to be in Sector V before she left. and Cree became a Teenager. Numbuh 7 also used to join Sector V But Now He's A Teen Operative in the TND. Numbuh 6 also became a part of Sector V but was a temporary Operative. Sector V was always attacked but now with Numbuh 478 on the 5 members side, they can stop Adult Intruders at a very fast rate. Sector V's located in Cleveland,Ohio. The New Kids Next Door Organization Main Members Of Sector V Nigel Uno - Numbuh 1 Numbuh 1 Also Known As Nigel Uno, Is A Brave British Bald Boy & Leader Of Kids Next Door Organization Sector V. He's a fearless boy with courage but he's afraid of flies. Numbuh 1 is also the worlds most 1st sternest Operative in the Team. he gives courage to the team. Numbuh 1 may be the 1st sternest Operative but he's gotta soft side in him. Numbuh 1's girlfriend is Lizzie Devine. Numbuh 1's also a student from Gallagher Elementary School. Numbuh 1's also the main Earth Representitive For The Galactic Kids Next Door And He Believes That The Splinter Cell Is Real. Numbuh 1 is not only seen inside of the Treehouse. But. He's Also Seen Visiting Numbuh 478, one of his teammates in The Lion Leaf Squad Organization HeadQuarters. Numbuh 1 respects Numbuh 478 for making an Organization for Defending Kids Rights for Justice of Kids Worldwide. Numbuh 1 at the end of Operation ZERO, Was Seen Holding The Book Of KND In His Arm. Whenever he's in a battle he shouts his battle cry to his teammates by shouting ``''Kids Next Door,BATTLE STATIONS!!!!' ''Hoagie P.Gilligan - Numbuh 2'' '' Numbuh 2 Also Known As Hoagie P.Gilligan Is A Kid That Loves Flying KND Aircraft. Numbuh 2's Our 2x4 Technology Expert. Numbuh 2's the only one who eats living vegetables because he can eat enough to hold his stomach's food capacity. Numbuh 2 mostly hangs out with Numbuh 5 at her bunker dancing with each other. he's gotta crush on Numbuh 11 (Cree Lincoln) AKA ``The Teenager'' When He Was Transformed Into A Teeanger, He Was Named Hank Numbuh 2's also beat RupertPutkin In Miniature Golf ``Mini-Golf'' He Even Got Shrunk Using A Miniaturaization Ray that turned him small. He Became A Ping Pong Ball. Numbuh 2 even danced with a fly.'' ''Kuki Sanban - Numbuh 3 '' Numbuh 3 Also Known As Kuki Sanban Is the sweetest girl and the worlds most cutest girl in the Kids Next Door. Kuki Sanban is a Japanese 10 Year Old Kids Next Door Operative. She Loves Rainbow Monkeys and knows about them as well and she cares about Rainbow Monkeys. she's gotta crush on Wallabee Beatles AKA Numbuh 4. Kuki is also in love with Kids Next Door Organization's Newest Operative,Numbuh 478. Numbuh 6 (AKA Bradley) Is Her Baby That She found in the Forest while they were scouting out the enemy camp. Kuki Tickles Numbuh 478 every time. she spends a lotta time with Numbuh 478 even more. Kuki's A Nurse,Hamsters CareTaker and Divisionairy Tactics Officer Of Sector V. Kuki Loves Having Besites. She also loves stuffed animals and drwaing. Kuki Loves It When Numbuh 478 Blushes whenever she gives him a hug or A Kiss or both, Numbuh 478 Blushes. Kuki Also Kisses Amer's Ticklish to parts to make him giggle and laugh. She loves any tyoe of Parties. On Operation DATE, she danced with Wally and On Opreation DANCE she Danced With Amer. Kuki Ultimately Marries Amer He Defeated K.Rool In Amer's Adventures: The Movie (The Final Battle) - Amer Vs.K.Rool. She's even gotta Mr.HuggyKins doll that she kept on room 72 of the Treehouse. She Loves To Flirt With Boys.She Marries Wally in Operation INTERVIEWS. She Marries Amer After He Defeats Kaptain K.Rool and avenges K.Rool for Joe T.Villowski,Numbuh 478's beloved bestie. 'Wallabee ''Wally Beatles - Numbuh 4 Wallabee Beatles Also Known As Numbuh 4 Is An Australian Boy Kids Next Door Operative and he's toughest member of the team. Numbuh 4 is the Hand 2 Hand Combat Expert Of Sector V. Wally loves beating the crud out of Numbuh 478's back because its giving him more spirit of extreme fun. He Hates Rainbow Mo nkeys Especially Anything Girly. He's Gotta Crush On Kuki. The Death Of Joe T.Villowski However Made Wally Upset About Numbuh 478. he came with Sector V to the grave site of Joe T.Villowski to cheer him up. Numbuh 4 gave him a nougie and he smiled, Kuki Repeatedly Kisses Him On Cheek To Make Him Feel All Better. Wally smiled and After Numbuh 478 payed his last resepects to Joe T. Villowski, Numbuh 478 cried again. Kuki Felt Sad And Cheered Him Up by asking him to eat Rainbow Munchies. and she gave him kisses and hugs to make him feel all better. Numbuh 3 put the flower above the grave sifte of Joe T.Villowski to honor Numbuh 478's old bestest friend. I then kissed Joe T.Villowski's grave site and hugged it. and then we left. Kuki even made 1 big fence to keep invaders out. small fences so that he can look at his friends grave. Numbuh 4 also has a soft side. Abigail '' Abby'' Lincoln - Numbuh 5 Abigail Abby Lincoln Also Known As Numbuh 5 is the coolest member of Sector V. She's The 2nd Sternest Operative After Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 1. She is best girl friends with Numbuh 3. She loves fighting with StickyBeard. Numbuh 5's Stealth Tactics and 2nd In Command of Sector V Numbuh 5's in love with Numbuh 2. she loves Numbuh 2 so much. Numbuh 5 kisses Numbuh 2 romantically everytime she sees Numbuh 2. Numbuh 5 also falls in love with Numbuh 478. She tickles his belly button even more just for fun. She even did nose to nose. she gave Numbuh 478 his very 1st kiss on cheek. and its a repeated one. she kissed Numbuh 478 repeatedly on his cheek and hugged him. she even tickled ticklish spots of Numbuh 478's body even more without stopping. Numbuh 5 even hit his back using her very own pillow. she even tickled Numbuh 478's feet after she took of his shoes and kisses them repeatedly too. Numbuh 478 enjoyed this and so did Abigail. she kissed Numbuh 478 repeatedly on his shoulder. using her pink lipstick, she kissed any ticklish spots of his body even more. she then tickled his belly button again without stopping. she continued the belly tickling Because Numbuh 478 enjoyed. she even married Numbuh 478 along with Numbuh 3 at the end of Amer's Adventures: The Movie (The Final Battle) Amer Vs. K.Rool, She even loves wrestling that she wrestled Numbuh 478's feet and he enjoyed getting his own feet wrestled by a girl. Amer Azmi Bin Rohazam ''' '''Amer Azmi Bin Rohazam Also Known As Numbuh 478 is the Leader Of Lion Leaf Squad Organization. Amer Hates CR-V so much. Amer enjoys spending quality time with own team. Numbuh 478 lives In Shah Alam,Selangor,Malaysia. Numbuh 478, just like Numbuh 3, is Asian. He's from The 1 Malaysian Race. Amer Loves Resorts So Much He Wants To Go To Any Type Of Resorts He Likes. Numbuh 478 loves Sarina Paris and everything you want to know about him is on his Facebook Profile. Numbuh 478 loves hanging out with his team. Amer joined the Kids Next Door Organization after he became A Lion Leaf Squad Organization Leader. The Code For The Lion Leaf Squad Is LLS1672. Only Lion Leaf Squad Members Can Know This Code. Its to activate their own rooms. He Lives With His Brothers. Amirul Afif Bin Rohazam And Amirul Adli Bin Rohazam. His Pinchy Winch Sister Is Amirah Athirah Binti Rohazam. His Parents Are Rohazam Adam and Marina Musa. He Keeps A Morpher but its pathetic and useless. Another Morpher He Used To Have Made A Butterfly Song. It Was A Wolf Warrior Morpher.